beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 01
is the first episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 103rd episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on April 3, 2011 and marked the start of the Beyblade: Metal Fury season. Plot It is the dawn of another new day. A new Star Fragment, similar to the one that created the original Pegasus and L-Drago, has entered the Earth's atmosphere. Yuki, a young astronomer and a Blader also owns Mercury Anubis, is keen to see the mysteries behind the Star Fragment and unlock its many secrets and many battles. Before the Star Fragment collides with the Earth, it explodes and sends beams of light across the world. Yuki Mizusawa and his Bey, Mercury Anubius 85XF, are hit by one of the beams of light and are sent flying. After getting up, Yuki notices his Bey is shining and begins some research. However, there are some that have the same views but for a different purpose, such as Pluto and his subordinate, Johannes. Elsewhere, Madoka is fixing Gingka's Galaxy Pegasus which was badly damaged during the battle against Spiral Capricorn. All of a sudden, a beam of light similar to the one that hit Yuki's Bey hits Pegasus. The results are the same with Pegasus shining. The next day, Gingka and Kenta are at a local Beyblade tournament. With Kenta continuously defeating his opponents, Gingka bursts out cheering, despite the fact it is against the rules as he is commentating on the matches. Several rule violations later, Kenta is announced the winner of the tournament and is given a trophy. Upon reaching the B-Pit, Gingka lets loose the excitement when he sees his newly fixed Bey and thanks Madoka, who was sleeping. Gingka and Kenta runs out, already deciding to have a battle. While outside, Gingka notices an arrow flying at Kenta and pushed him out of the way, but then Madoka comes out and it almost hits her. The arrow contains a challenge note from an anonymous person. Gingka quickly accepts despite not knowing who the challenger is. Gingka and his friends arrive at a beach only to be greeted by Kyoya and Benkei who are on a boat in the beach's ocean. Before long, a battle breaks out between Gingka and Kyoya who wishes to settle the score once and for all. Rock Leone appears to be stronger than ever and ends up throwing boulders at Galaxy Pegasus. Gingka and Kyoya are at a mud hole in which Leone has gotten stuck in. Pegasus attempts to use Star Booster Attack on it, only to be stopped by Leone's newLion Gale Force Wall (special move)Sand Storm Lion Gale Force Wall. In a huge explosion, Pegasus and Leone evolve into Cosmic Pegasus F:D and Fang Leone 130W2D, respectively. The Beys seem to have hidden potential and Madoka cannot find any data on either Beyblade. Pegasus is soon pushed into a corner by Leone and is about to lose all its remaining stamina, however, Pegasus’s Performance Tip changes and both Beys soon begin their full power attack spree again. Both Gingka and Kyoya appear to be shocked as the two Beys cause another massive explosion. Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei cover their eyes and when they open them they are shocked to see Gingka and Kyoya knocked to the ground while their Beys keep spinning. Meanwhile, Yuki is rushing to board a ship to tell something to someone. However, Johannes is spying on him without Yuki noticing, with the company of a cat. Characters *Kenta Yumiya *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Yuki Mizusawa *Pluto *Johannes *Blader DJ * Gingka Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's; Evolves) *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's; Newly Evolved; Featured) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's; Evolves) *Fang Leone 130W²D (Kyoya's; Newly Evolved) *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's; Cameo) *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) Featured Beybattles New *Kenta vs ananymous Bladers = Kenta * Gingka Hagane (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F --> Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB --> Fang Leone 130W2D) = No Outcome Trivia *Just like how Galaxy Pegasus was sillouheted in the first episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters, Cosmic Pegasus is sillouheted in the first episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury. *This is the first episode that Cosmic Pegasus and Fang Leone are seen. Gallery Imagem1dd.png|Pegasus and Leone Videos left|300px|Episoderight|300px|Preview thumb|300px|left|full english subbed Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Episodes